Do You Beleive in Destiny, Neo?
by PsychicFairy
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually! ^_^ PG13 cuz of language. (Whaddaya expect?) First (And most likely only) Matrix ff, r/r/f, I don't care.


Please be gentle. This is my first Matrix fan fiction. Erm... yeah...

VID: So far... the Unown and the crew. So that's about everything, sides the Matrix, of course. ^_^

--------

--------

          A girl looked from her code-covered laptop to the man sitting above her. The man's name was Epsillon, and he was the programmer for the ship titled Unown. The girl looked behind her at two people lying on the matrix beds that have been there as long as the ship has. Those people were Omega and Akira, the two responsible for the girl's laptop and ability to read the matrix code.

          The child placed her laptop in front of her, the code continuing to rain down on the bottom of the screen. She stood, straightening her slightly stained and torn dress Epsillon gave her. The child walked to the beds, and placed her hands on the bed near the woman's head. She folded her arms and placed her chin on them, gazing at the "sleeping" woman's visage.

          "Can you two seconds without looking at them, Destiny?" a female voice emitted from the doorway. The child, Destiny, looked at the doorway as a woman, mid thirties and very beautiful according to human standards, emerged from the door. She had an air of authority around her, and it was multiplied as the captain's uniform (Do they have captain's uniforms? -shrugs-) was hit by the soft glow of the lights on the ceiling. She walked to Epsillon and looked over his shoulder, even though the Matrix, to her, was just a bunch of green lines. "Everything good so far?"

          "Yep. The data collection is going without a hitch. No Agents."

          "Don't jinx it, please." The captain giggled, patted Epsillon on the shoulder and straightened, then walked to Destiny, her long black hair waving as she did so. Destiny straightened up at her approach.

          "E... everything's been perfectly... fine so far, Captain!" The woman giggled and patted the child on the head.

          "Destiny, I'm not concerned about the mission with YOU... I'm just wondering if you're feeling alright, what with your parents in the Matrix and you not."

          "C... captain! I'm only ten years old!"

          "And you have already mastered knowing the Matrix. I think you're almost ready for your first "jack-in"," the Captain said with a knowing tone.

          "Erm..." Destiny hesitated.

          "You already have all the attachments, dear Destiny." At this comment, Destiny paused and looked at Akira and Omega, her "parents".

          "Operator," Epsillon said into his headset. Destiny and the Captain looked up, then Destiny ran to her laptop, put it in her lap and read it. "Okay, there's a door at the end of the hallway. See it?" he paused to receive Akira's response, and then continued, "Well, go to it, then look for locker 5233. The data should be in there." With that, the transmission was cut, and Epsillon returned to his monitors and Destiny continued to read hers.

          "Well, it's obvious you two have it handled. I'll just be going-" the captain was interrupted by Akira and Omega's flailing bodies. "What the...?"

          "Mom? Dad?" Destiny asked, as Epsillon scanned the pages of code frantically to find something out of the ordinary. Then he saw it.

          "Shit!" he yelled, then yelled into his headset, "Comeon, pick up! Get the hell out of there!" Destiny saw the large group of Agents, and looked with wide eyes as Akira and Omega's bodies fell to the bed with a thump, and a dull dial-tone like thing rang through the stunned silent room.

          "Are..... they................ are they...?" Destiny couldn't finish the sentence, but the Captain put a hand on her shoulder as tears fell down her face.

          "Yes, Destiny... we... lost them..." the captain said with hesitation and sadness. Epsillon threw his communicator against the keypad and the screens went blank. Destiny let out a sob and buried her face in the Captain's leg, as the other crew members, three of them, walked in.

          "What happened?"

          "We heard a heart failure!"

          "Who..." Realization dawned on the three as the Captain reached to pull the plug on the two, and silenced the droning beep. Destiny's sobs were the only thing breaking the silence. Epsillon raised his head from his hands.

          "Back to Zion?" he asked.

          "I'm afraid so, Epsillon. Full speed to Zion," the Captain said as she patted the shaking back of Destiny. The ship's engines began to run and the Unown began to move, carrying the shocked, sad, and in one case, sobbing, and crew.

---------------------------------

Well? Only an intro, remember. And also remember this is my first Matrix fic, and I've only seen Matrix twice and Matrix 2 once. So, I Dunnow too much about it. -.- Don't flame me TOO much, m'kay?


End file.
